


The Parent Trap

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: 1998 version, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Fluff, M/M, Philip and William are twins, alexander is crying for all the right reasons, based off of the parent trap, because its really good, thomas is smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas let Alexander go once.It wouldn’t happen again.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RissaRobyn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissaRobyn23/gifts).



> Hi RissaRobyn23
> 
> I hope you like it!

Alexander looks sadly at Philip.

He was wiping away tears at being separated from his twin, William, again.

But Alexander couldn’t fall for Thomas.

Not again.

He just couldn’t.

“Grandpa George should be waiting inside,” Alexander says gently.

Philip nods and Alexander remembers when he was looking gently at who he thought was Philip, light up with excitement about meeting the last president, George Washington.

But that was William.

They looked the same yet were so different.

Alexander wishes, not for the first time, they were all still a family.

But back then they had been stupid.

Reckless, ambitious, tempered kids with big dreams and little hopes.

Alexander opens the door and steps out of the car when they reach their house.

The two, father and son walk inside the house.

“We’re home,” Alexander calls.

There was no response.

“I’ll check the study for dad,” Alexander says and Philip nods before following.

Alexander smiles when he sees the usual newspaper held by two hands.

“Hey, stranger,” Alexander teases.

When the newspaper comes down, William is on the other side.

Alexander’s face looks ashen in shock.

“Did you know that Concorde takes half the time to fly?” William says grinning.

Alexander felt his heartbeat speed up. “I’ve heard something along those lines, yes.”

Philip beams and tackles William in a hug. “What are you doing here?”

William looks at Alexander. “We took about 30 seconds to realize we didn’t want to lose you two again.”

“We?” Alexander manages to say.

“We,” a voice confirms from the doorway.

Alexander turns around and sees none other than Thomas Jefferson leaning on the doorframe, looking at him.

“I let you go once, darling. I won’t make the mistake of doing it again,” Thomas says, walking up to Alexander.

“And now you expect me to go weak at the knees, fall into your arms and say, ‘We'll just figure this out. A bi-continental relationship with our boys raised here and there,” Alexander rants.

“And you and l just picking up where we left off and growing old together and, and, come on, Thomas, what do you expect? To live happily ever after?” Alexander finishes, tears in his eyes.

Thomas smiles and cradles his face on his arms, wiping away the tears. “Yes. To all of the above. Except you don't have to cry hysterically.” 

Alexander laughs wetly. “You try not to.”

Thomas chuckles before leaning down and sealing their lips.

Philip and William grin at each other.

“We did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
